Destiny Lyn
Destiny Grace Lyn is the sixteen-year-old titular character of the Wiki Channel Series, Destiny Calls. She is an alien from a strange, far away planet known as Erifrats. She is the only alien (other than her parents) of the Lyn family, and is the oldest of the Lyn children. She used to live in Erifrats, before she convinced her parents years ago to move to Earth so she could have a normal life. Now she is facing the ups and downs of being a normal teenage girl, but still fighting off monsters who happen to sneek up on her all the time. She is portrayed by Cecelia Kristine. Personality Season 1 Destiny is a girly sophomore who struggles with life as an alien superhero and a popular girl. She is very enthusiastic and confident, and she likes to act and sing, and go shopping. She loves to party, and play around, so she doesn't take superhero training very seriously, so when monsters appear out of nowhere and attack her, she is mostly unprepared. She loves her friends and family, even though they often annoy her. She is head cheerleader of her school, and is kind of annoyed by the fact that Shelby never wants to do any girly things with her, like shopping, or talking about boys. She has a talent for singing, and she loves to do it. She believes in everything, so she gets slightly made fun of for being a 16-year-old who still believes in Santa Claus and The Tooth Fairy, although she gets upset her teeth don't fall off anymore. She also believes everyone is different, and they all have a special talent. Destiny knows that Shelby, her best friend, has a special talent, and she thinks it might be trying to pry secrets out of people, because she does that to Destiny all the time. She hates the word "average", and she hates it when people say "aliens aren't real", because she is an alien. Biography Background When Destiny was younger, she lived in a planet in another dimension called Erifrats. She didn't exactly love it there. She said there was "Too much fighty things there, and there wasn't even a single mall in the area". She later convinced her parents to move to a place called Earth, and start normal lives. After that, her parents had to other kids, Dilan and Dawn Lyn, and when she thought her life was finally going to be normal, she got attacked by aliens from Erifrats, and she realized she was being followed. So when she started training to defend herself, but got distracted by boys and friends, and "those cute shoes they have at the mall". History http://destinycallstv.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Lyn/Season_1?action=edit edit In Her Destiny Calls, Destiny's parents allow her to start to go to school. When she goes to school, she meets Shelby, and greets her by saying "Hello Earthling! I come in peace!". Shelby thinks that's a little weird, but she goes with it. Destiny later meats Jonah and Joseph, and they become The BFF Crew. Destiny later chases her younger siblings for trying to pull another prank on her. Physical Appearance Destiny has long, wavy brown hair, but sometimes she straightens it. She has brown eyes and light skin. Destiny is often shown wearing dresses, cute sweaters, bows, and skirts with plain white t-shirts tucked in. She likes to be fashionable sometimes, and she once mentioned she has fifty pairs of shoes. Relationships Family [[Dilan Lyn|'Dilan Lyn']] (Younger Brother) Dilan and Dawn seem to have what is known as a "sibling rivalry". They tease each other a lot, and Dilan even pulls pranks on her sometimes. But they are still very close. They usually pretend they hate each other, even if they don't, and in one episode, they pretend they aren't related after an argument they had. But they still love each other in a sibling kind of way. (See: Destiny and Dilan) Dawn Lyn (Younger Sister) Although Dilan and Dawn seem to have a much closer relationship than Destiny and Dawn do, they still are pretty close. Dawn and Destiny love pranking each other, and they once bonded while pranking Dilan. Dawn and Destiny are complete opposites, but that doesn't stop them from being sort of friends. Destiny usually embarrasses Dawn on purpose, for example, in one episode, Dawn had her first crush, but just recently she and Dilan had pulled a prank on Destiny, so when she was going to talk to her crush, Destiny came in and embarrassed her right in front of her crush just to get back at her. But they later hugged it out, right after Dawn gave Destiny a great big "foot stomp". (See: Dawn and Destiny) Dahlia Lyn (Mother) Dahlia is very involved in her daughter's activities, and is extremely over-protective of her. She cares about her daughter very much, and she protected her from the people when they first moved to Earth. Destiny cares about her mother too, and they love each other deeply. [[Danny Lyn|'Danny Lyn']] (Father) Danny is overprotective of Destiny just like her mother, and he cares a lot about her and her safety too. He tries to bond with her, but the thing is, he "doesn't like shopping or shoes", so he has trouble finding what to bond over with her. But they still love each other a lot. Friends Shelby McPheerson (Best Friend) Shelby and Destiny have this BFF thing where they don't leave each other's side, even if Destiny is annoying to Shelby. Shelby gave Destiny a tour of the school when she first started to attend, and that's when she noticed something strange in Destiny. But she doesn't care, as long as they remain friends. Shelby has been trying to get Destiny to tell her her secrets, and Destiny says she would make a great detective. They always have each other's backs, and will never leave it. (See: Destiny and Shelby) [[Jonah Parker|'Jonah Parker']] (Best Friend/Possible Crush) Jonah and Destiny have the closest (other than Shelby and Destiny) relationship in the BFF crew. They know a lot about each other, and Jonah defend Destiny sometimes when Shelby calls her weird. They seem to like each other, and they have their romantic moments once in a while. (See: Destiny and Jonah) [[Joseph Dawson|'Joseph Dawson']] (Close Friend) Joseph and Destiny are close friends, but they just aren't as close as Jonah and Destiny are. They hang out a lot, and they seem to like each other as a friend. (See: Joseph and Destiny) Trivia * Destiny used to live in a planet called Erifrats. * She has 50 pairs of shoes. * She has a talent and passion for singing. * Her best friend is Shelby McPheerson * She founded The BFF Crew, the group of friends Destiny, Shelby, Jonah, and Joseph are in. * Destiny ships Shelby and Joseph. Gallery